<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bath by underwatercafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292651">The bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe'>underwatercafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, M/M, Theseus just want to be fucked ok, also kinda confession??, also they do not do enough prep PLEASE DO PROPER PREP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick bathe after a match in the arena quickly turns into more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asterius | The Minotaur &amp; Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! Hope you enjoy this fic! sorry for any errors, it is a bad hand day haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The king stood in the warm bath, steam rising of his nude form. He slathered fragrant oil over his body as Asterius disrobed and stepped down into the bath.<br/>
“I say, Asterius! Sending that fiend back to Tartarus sure puts a strain on the muscles!” Theseus beams to his companion, his cocky smile spreading across his face.<br/>
“Yes my king, it is nice to see you bask in your victory" Asterius chuckled, placing his broad arms around Theseus' bare chest. “You smell... like flowers. ”Asterius sniffed happily, his nostrils tickling the nape of the kings neck. Theseus chuckles at the sensation.<br/>
His companion runs his thick hands down Theseus’ front, stopping just short of his wide hips.<br/>
“My king,” Asterius huffs, sending more hot breath down his lover’s neck. “I know you may be tired and worn, but I would love nothing more than you help you unwind.”<br/>
Theseus feels heat rise to his face and to the pit of his stomach. He is still so aware of his lover’s breath on his neck that he shivers, feeling Asterius stiffening behind him. Theseus rolls his hips experimentally, and despite his tiredness finds that he wants nothing more than for his lover to mount him.<br/>
“King?” Asterius asks, bringing Theseus’ attention away from his arousal.<br/>
“Yes Asterius, I would like that very much...” Theseus grinds his ass onto Asterius’ hardening cock.<br/>
“I was wondering, dear Asterius, if you would mind taking me roughly?” Theseus felt his lover’s cock harden to full length behind him.<br/>
“My king... I would love nothing more.” Asterius lifts his arms back to Theseus’ chest, hoisting him out of the bath and onto the towels spread at the side of the water. Before Theseus can realise he’s moved, he feels Asterius' long, muscled tongue begin to work his ass open<br/>
“Gods Asterius... I’m afraid I can’t wait much longer! I desire you inside of me, my- my lover.”<br/>
Asterius stops suddenly at the affectionate title, and Theseus swears he can see a blush work it’s way across the larger mans face. Asterius grabs Theseus and flips him onto all fours, learning over him and pushing one of his thick fingers into Theseus’ ass.<br/>
“I too cannot wait to ravish you, my k-, my lover...”<br/>
Theseus groans as Asterius adds another finger, his other hand procuring a bottle of oil and pouring it onto his length and down the cleft of Theseus' ass.<br/>
“Would you mind, my love, if I take you roughly? Of course if it is too much just tell me and -"<br/>
Theseus ground his hips back against his lover’s cock, relying on the magic of Elysium to allow his body to take his immense size. “Gods Asterius, please, I need you inside of me!”<br/>
Asterius was completely silent for a minute, before grabbing his lover and flipping him onto his back, hiking Theseus' legs up so he was practically folded in half, his loose entrance open for Asterius.<br/>
“I am not going to hold back, my king.” Asterius hummed, lining himself up with Theseus' hole.<br/>
“Asterius... breed me.” Asterius slammed his cock into his lover, bottoming out as Theseus screaming in pleasure.<br/>
“GODS ASTERIUS YES" Theseus cried as Asterius pumped into him, precum practically leaking from the larger mans cock, flowing freely from Theseus' hole.<br/>
Asterius continued to thrust violently, moving one of his hands to paw at Theseus' cock, standing painfully hard in front of him.<br/>
“Asterius, my love!! Please I beg, breed me with your seed! Make me loose around your cock!”<br/>
The filth coming from Theseus' mouth only fuelled Asterius' violent pace. He grabbed Theseus' hips and pulled his lover back onto him, and stopped.<br/>
Theseus whined at the lack of motion, until he saw his stomach. Below his navel a large bulge was protruding , twitching within him and Asterius panted.<br/>
“You wanted to be bred, my king, and now you look the part.” Asterius cooed, gently rocking his hips to make his cock visibly twitch through Theseus' belly. Theseus didn’t look away from the bump until Asterius grabbed him yet again, sitting back on his heels with Theseus in his lap.<br/>
“Now, my lover, for the seed you so desperately crave.”<br/>
Theseus inhaled sharply as Asterius lowered him onto his cock. He screamed as the larger man fucked upwards into his loose cunt, Theseus' own cock aching for release.<br/>
“Asterius, I- I need...” Theseus stuttered between moans as his prostate was assaulted again and again. Asterius began to tug on his lover’s cock as he felt his own release approaching.<br/>
“My king.. you will look beautiful with my seed dripping from your loose hole.” Theseus came with a violent shudder, moaning as his cum landed on his lover’s chest.<br/>
The sight was all it took for Asterius to cum, aggressively pulling Theseus down on his cock to push his seed as deep as possible. As he spilled more and more, and drew Theseus’ hand to his own stomach, ensuring he could feel his stomach bloat as it was filled with Asterius’ cum.<br/>
“Gods, Asterius it, it's so much...” Theseus' eyes glazed over as a second orgasm wracked his body, his asshole tightening and working more cum out of Asterius.<br/>
The two laid together on the towels, Theseus curled into Asterius as the pair traced their fingers over the small bump in Theseus' stomach.<br/>
“Asterius... while there is no physical way I can truly be bred by you, I wouldn’t mind continuing to try.” Theseus mumbled, his usual loudness replaced by tired lust.<br/>
“Yes, my king. But first, allow me to take care of you.” Theseus did not argue as Asterius lifted him gently into the bath, and his eyes fluttered shut as Asterius set about cleaning his flushed skin.<br/>
“I love you, Asterius.”<br/>
“I love you also, my king.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>